1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a pixel and an organic light emitting diode display including such a pixel. More particularly, embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) and a pixel employing such an OLED that may control a work function of a first electrode and a second electrode, and an organic light emitting display including such a pixel and/or OLED.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional OLEDs generally employ a first electrode having a first work function and a second electrode having a second work function, where the first and second work functions are different, i.e., have a difference of at least 0.5 eV, and result in a built-in potential. In order to drive such an OLED in an organic light emitting diode display including such an OLED, a driving voltage greater than the built-in potential need be applied. Therefore, an efficiency of such an OLED may be reduced. A need, therefore, exists for OLEDs having improved efficiency and capable of being driven at a relatively lower driving voltage.